Gemini's dream
by chakeroo
Summary: Gemini's dream - a dream shared by two people... a one shot song fic about my favorite Sailormoon pair, Rei and Minako... Rated M just to be safe... Hope to get your reviews! :D


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters or the song on this fic… :D**_

A/N: Hi everyone! I finally have the time to write another fanfic, well a songfic to be precise… woohoo! Anyway, the song is titled "Gemini" by Spongecola (a famous Filipino band) and I'll put the lyrics of the song at the end of the story. I recommend you listen to the song before you read the story… I hope you'd enjoy the story… :D I kind of revised it a little... :D ahaha... :D

* * *

'_It's such a wonderful night… the weather is great and it's a full moon… And Minako is staying here for the night...'_ thought Rei as she gazed outside her window. She saw the courtyard illuminated by the moon and heard the buzzing of fire flies and noises made by the crickets as she felt the gentle wind caress her face. The moon light passed through her window, also illuminating half of her room.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Minako as she walked inside the dim lit room, drying her hair. Only a lampshade was open by the bedside. _'She looks so damn beautiful... How i wish i could tell you how I feel about you,'_ thought Minako as she continued to dry her hair. She then put the towel on the chair by the dresser and went to the side of the miko.

Rei smiled. _'She looks like a goddess. Ugh. Stop thinking about her like that. But dreams do come true, right? No. Yes. No. Yes. Shit… I don't know how long I can last... I love you so much...'_ thought the miko as the blonde put one of her arms around Rei's waist and put her head on the miko's shoulder. Rei then sighed as she put her arms around Minako's waist also. _'She smells like strawberries and vanilla and it's so intoxicating...'_ thought the miko as she squeezed the blonde a little bit.

"Why are you sighing?" inquired the blonde, not looking at the miko.

"It's nothing, Tenshii. Don't worry about it," replied Rei after she sighed. Minako giggled.

"What's so funny?" the miko asked as she arched an eyebrow and looked at the blonde. "You just called me, Tenshii," the blonde giggled again. "So?" Rei was still arching an eyebrow and was blushing a bit. "You never gave me a pet name before. I like it. Is it okay if I give you one also?" Minako looked at the miko while still in her position. The blonde then embraced Rei a little tighter than before. "Sure. Call me whatever you like…" answered a blushing Rei. "But what?" Minako asked as she pulled back, now facing Rei. The blonde noticed the hint of pink covering the miko's cheeks and she internally giggled. "But what _what_?" asked the miko and interlaced her fingers on the blonde's hand as she tried not to look at the blonde in front of her, she focused her gaze unto the flying firefly outside her window. "I can call you anything _but_ what?" it was Minako's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh… Ummm… If you give me a pet name, can we… ummm… you know… just keep it to ourselves?" Rei bit her lip after saying this and concentrated more on the fire fly that was flying away towards the sky. Minako giggled and singsonged, "Sure, grumpy Rei-kuma."

'_Grumpy kuma? What am I, a carebear?'_ Rei thought as she pulled her hand off of Minako's and face palmed herself.

"You don't like it?" pouted Minako. The blonde didn't like the feeling that Rei wasn't holding her hand anymore. She got Rei's hand from the miko's face and interlaced her fingers with the miko's again, making Minako blush a bit. "Seriously, Mina? Grumpy bear?" chuckled Rei as she looked at Minako. The miko noticed that the blonde was blushing a bit. "It suits you," replied the blonde as she pushed away some hair strands on the miko's face. Rei's face became a darker shade of pink. "I am not grumpy and I do not look like a bear. I'm not hairy enough!" exclaimed Rei as she flailed her free hand in front of Minako and the latter laughed. "I don't care. I shall name you, Grumpy Rei-kuma!" Minako said, trying to be serious. "Fine… but promise me that you won't tell the others and you won't give that pet name to anybody else, okay?" sighed Rei as she looked outside of her window again and squeezed the blonde's hand. Minako cupped Rei's face with her free hand and pulled the miko so that they were both looking at each other and said, "Yes, my grumpy Rei-kuma. I promise that you would be my only one." _'Oh no… that came out wrong, I wanted to say that she's the only one that I will call with –kuma at the end of the name… I hope she won't get mad at me…'_ thought Minako but thanked Kami as Rei just blushed and looked down after hearing what the blonde had said.

"Shall we go to bed? It's kinda late and I'm quite tired with all the ruckus that Ruka and Mako did earlier," Rei said as she pulled Minako towards the bed.

"Yeah. Usa, Mamo and I couldn't stop laughing when they teased Michi and Ami. Did you see that one of Setsuna's eyes was twitching while she covered Hotaru's ears? I'm sure Ruka's going to sleep at the couch tonight and as for Mako… I don't think she's getting any from Ami after what she revealed about them," chuckled Minako as she sat on the edge of the bed. She saw Rei walk away from her and took out a futon and an extra pillow from the closet. "That was funny. But I got tired of stopping Usa from eating all the chocolates again and making sure that Michi and Ami didn't combine their powers to drown the two," Rei sweatdropped as she arranged the futon and the pillow at the side of the bed near the window. Minako chuckled.

"Sleep at my bed and I'll sleep here," Rei pointed at the futon as she looked at Minako.

"No. Sleep with me here," blushed Minako as she patted the bed. Rei arched and eyebrow. Minako pouted and pleaded, "Please."

"Fine," muttered the defeated miko and got the extra pillow and laid at the other side of the bed, not facing Minako. "Yey!" exclaimed Minako as she flopped herself on the bed, facing the miko's back and scooting over a bit to the side of the bed where the miko was awkwardly hugging her pillow.

After a few minutes, thinking that Minako was now fast asleep, Rei turned around to face the blonde. The miko smiled as she saw a sleeping Minako was still smiling and muttered, "_My_ grumpy Rei-kuma." The miko inched closer towards the blonde and brushed away a strand of hair from the latter's face. Rei then cupped Minako's face and was so amazed how the blonde looked like a goddess as the moon illuminated her features. Minako slowly opened her eyes and was surprised that Rei was cupping her face and was looking at her with love and passion in her eyes. The blonde then smiled as she touched the hand that was cupping her face. Rei thought that she was drowning just by staring at the blue orbs of Minako's eyes and the miko saw her emotions being mirrored by the eyes of Minako. Rei then sighed to compose herself and inched her way towards the blonde to kiss her. Minako saw Rei was inching closer so she did the same to meet the miko halfway for the kiss. They both closed their eyes before they lips met and the kiss was pure but quick. They both parted for air blushing profusely. Minako tried to look away but Rei cupped her face again and reluctantly said, "Tenshii?" Minako looked at the miko and she saw in Rei's eyes that she was scared but the love in her eyes overpowered the negative feeling. Minako then suddenly kissed the miko with all the love and passion that she could muster, hoping that Rei would feel it to douse the fear of unrequited love. The blonde internally thank Kami when she felt the miko return the kiss with more love and passion that she could ever dreamed of.

As they separated from the heated kiss, Minako pecked a kiss on Rei's lips and smirked, earning a puzzled look and an arched eyebrow from the miko. The blonde then looked at the miko seductively and whispered, "Make love to me, my Rei-kuma." The miko blushed like a tomato and stuttered, "Are… y… you… sure? We can… take… i… it slow…" The blonde nodded and kissed Rei again with more fervor than before. Rei returned the kiss as she positioned herself on top of the blonde. The miko felt the blonde's heart beat faster as she placed herself in between Minako's legs. Rei then kissed Minako's neck gently while her left arm was supporting half of her weight as her right hand found the hems of Minako's shirt and slid inside, touching the blonde's abs and made its way to the blonde's chest. The miko felt shivers run through her spine as she cupped one of the blonde's breast and Minako felt goosebumps all over her body as she felt Rei's actions. The blonde moaned on the miko's mouth and began to grind herself on Rei's lower body. "Just tell me to stop and I will," Rei said as she took her right hand and cupped Minako's face. The blonde then said, "I want to do it you, Rei, so please don't hesitate. I know you know I've done it with other people but for me, you're my first and my last." "And for me as well," Rei smiled. The miko then sat up, taking the blonde with her and slowly stripped the baggy shirt of Minako as the blonde did the same on the miko's wifebeater. Rei then gazed at Minako's body with awe and passion and kissed the blonde again. Minako turned around so that she was now lying on top of Rei kissing the miko's neck and went down and kissed each breast, giving her utmost care and attention. The miko arched her back as Minako did her actions and Rei suddenly flipped her over and was now gaining control of the situation. Rei kissed Minako and she went lower until she reached Minako's formed abs, stopped and looked at Minako as she slowly slid the blonde's panties and threw it haphazardly on the floor. Rei slid hers along with her boxers as well after that. They both blushed as the gazed at each other's naked forms for the first time. The miko then went down on the blonde and tasted her but when she felt that Minako was about to come for her, the blonde suddenly pulled the miko towards her, kissed her and flipped their positions and pulled Rei at the edge of the bed. Minako then bit the pulse point on Rei's neck, making sure that she left a mark for everyone to see. The miko moaned aloud as she felt the blonde bite her and go lower until the blonde was going down on her. The miko gripped Minako's hair as she trembled. Rei then felt that she was about to come and pulled the blonde for a kiss, flipped their positions again, making Rei on top of Minako. "Please come with me, Tenshii…" moaned Rei as she parted the legs of Minako and rested her own in between and grounded slowly. Minako gave a little yelp as she felt Rei mark her neck as well. The blonde could simply nod as coherent thought went away from her brain. The miko started to grind faster as she felt that she was close on her goal, she then said, "I… love you… tenshii…" which the blonde followed, "I love… you… too… Rei-kuma…" Minako then kissed Rei as she moved in sync with Rei's movements and cupped Rei's face and looked at it lovingly after parting from the kiss. Rei looked at Minako with passion in return. A few more thrusts and it sent them floating to the air, trembling and spasmic while screaming each other's name.

Rei flopped down on Minako, exhausted and panting but was smiling. Minako pulled Rei for a kiss and said, "That was amazing, Rei-kuma. I love you so much." Rei positioned herself on the side of the blonde and replied sincerely, "That wasn't amazing, it was mind blowing! That sounded cheesy!" exclaimed Rei and they both laughed. "But seriously, Tenshii, that was incredible," she then hugged the blonde as the latter rested her face on the crook of the miko's neck. "I love you too," Rei continued and kissed the forehead of Minako. They both drifted to sleep after.

The morning after, Minako woke up first, she smiled as she saw a sleeping Rei facing her and an arm was draped over the blonde's naked form. Rei then shifted a little and woke up a few seconds after. "Good morning, grumpy Rei-kuma…" smiled Minako as she moved closer to the miko. "Morning, Tenshii," Rei smiled back and continued, "I can't believe I made love to you last night. I love you so much," as their foreheads touched. "I love you too," Minako answered. "So ummm... does this mean... you know... you're my girlfriend now?" asked the blushing miko, she was trying not to look at the blonde's eyes as she played with the ends of the latter's hair. Minako laughed which made Rei blush even more. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend, Rei-kuma?" asked Minako. "Yes, my Tenshii..." Rei replied while looking at the blonde. Minako giggled and said, "Then I'm forever yours, Rei-kuma," then blushed. "I promise to love and protect you, Tenshii," blushed Rei and she faked cough and thrust her fist into the air as she shouted, "Oh yeah! Aino Minako is now my girlfriend!" Minako laughed at the sight of Rei beaming with pride while her fist was thrust into the air. After that both girls hugged each other tight and kissed and then moved to consummating their love for each other again and again until they drifted off to sleep once again.

A/N: My first ever fic that is rated M… just to make sure… ha-ha… :D Anyway, hope you all like it… and here is the lyrics of the song –

**Sponge Cola  
Gemini lyrics**

Come a little closer flicker in flight  
We'll have about an inch space but I'm here  
I can breathe in what you breathe out

[Chorus:]  
Let me know if I'm doing this right  
Let me know if my grips too tight  
Let me know if I can stay all of my life  
Let me know if dreams can come true  
Let me know if this one's yours too  
Coz I see it (Oh...)  
And I feel it right here  
And I feel you right here

The vacuous night steps aside  
To give meaning to  
Gemini's dreaming  
The moon on it's back and the seemingly  
Veiled rooms lit  
By the same star

[Chorus:]  
Let me know if I'm doing this right  
Let me know if my grips too tight  
Let me know if I can stay all of my life  
Let me know if dreams can come true  
Let me know if this one's yours too  
Coz I see it (Oh...)  
And I feel it right here  
And I feel you right here


End file.
